The present invention relates to merchandisers and more particularly to bread merchandisers for elongate loaves of fresh baked bread and the like.
Bread racks or bread displays, as they are sometimes called, are used within retail establishments such as grocery stores, supermarkets and the like. These racks are used to store and display ordinary or commercially available bread, that is, bread that is made off-site, baked days or even weeks before by various suppliers and is generally mass produced. These breads are typically displayed within the grocery store on simple metal racks which support the loaves of bread in a generally horizontal orientation.
Modern grocers are keenly aware of profit margins and are constantly looking for new food articles, as well as improved merchandising techniques, in order to increase profits. Specialty goods, that is to say goods that are either hard to find or made on site, have become quite popular in this respect, and many grocers are establishing an in-store deli and/or bakery section in an effort to provide its customers with these specialty items and freshly baked goods.
One such specialty good which has seen an increase in sales is freshly baked bread. Additionally, since the bakery area is an ideal location for the baking and sale of these breads, grocers are increasingly turning over oven time to create these specialty loaves of bread. Typically, these loaves of bread are baked in small batches, utilize no preservatives, and are sold within hours of the baking process.
In addition to new food articles, the modern grocer is also looking to develop new ways of merchandising these articles in an effort to increase sales. However, the methods heretofore have been confined to shelving units and baskets. These racks or baskets are usually located in the bakery section in an attempt to entice the customer into purchasing the bread, as the bakery section automatically suggests that the product is freshly baked. However, the floor space within the grocery store is always at a premium. This is especially true with regard to the bakery section, as this section is typically confined to a relatively small area in comparison to the wide variety of baked products which it offers. However, when the freshly baked bread is removed from the bakery environment and moved into other areas of the store, sales of the bread typically diminish. This is normally attributed to the removal of the bread from the bakery section because the customer loses the suggestion or impression that the bread is freshly baked.
Thus, a system having the aforementioned advantages and solving the aforementioned problems is desired.